


Take Me From Your Heart

by dracyyy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Mavin, Maybe - Freeform, Nurse Gavin, Rating May Change, football player Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracyyy/pseuds/dracyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a college student working at the school's clinic. Michael is a senior at said school, who gets hurt way too many times at football practice. The two meet and something makes Gavin want to see more of the angry teen. Will that feeling end up being a good thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is gonna be my first story on here, so I hope this goes well! This story is also on my wattpad if you'd want to check it out there. So just sit back, relax and enjoy :)

 

              **[Michael's POV]**

 

   Sweat rolled down my forehead as I ran with all my force. My heart thudding in my chest harder and harder with each inch I move. _'Come on Michael this is it.'_ Gripping the ball, I push through the players. _So close!_ Out of no where a I feel a weight tackle me to the ground. "FUCK!" I yell as the massive football player pins me to the ground. A sharp pain shoots up my arm which was in between us both.

"Oh shit Michael are you okay?" An all to familiar voice asks. "Fucking Ryan. AGAIN?" I screech, attempting to push him off me but to no avail. Ryan chuckled and stood up, extending a hand to help me up. I push his hand away and pick myself up off the grass. Giving him a death glare, I walked over to the benches and sat down, cringing as I held my arm up to examine it. My best friend Ray came over and sat next to me.

"Dude are you okay? That arm doesn't look to good." I'm not going to stop practicing for a stupid arm. "Nah I'm fine, don't worry about it. " I shrugged. Ray eyed me suspiciously but before he could remark, the coach blew the whistle. Finally. "Alright guys come on! We don't have time to waste here. The big game is on Friday! Now Go go go!" I should be fine. It's not like it's broken or anything. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Michael!" Ray shouted as he threw the ball in my direction. I jumped to catch it and missed by an inch, landing on my bad arm. "FUCK DUDE SHIT" If it wasn't broken before, it's definitely broken now. Ray came rushing over to me. "Dude you have to go to the clinic." I sat up and shook my head. "Hell no! I hate that place. It's so boring" I protested, holding my arm to my chest. The coach came over. "Michael get your ass to the clinic now!" He yelled.

I sighed and took Ray's hand to get up. Muttering curses under my breath as I walk off the field. "Stupid coach, stupid Ray, stupid Ryan" I grunted, pushing open one of the two doors at the entrance. The cold air made me shiver as i walked through the halls. I stopped in front of the trophy case. Five perfect gold trophies had my name on it. I smirked as kept walking and opened the door to the clinic.

"Bloody hell that arm looks messed up" I here a British voice say form behind me. I turn around and come face to face to face with a guy. He looked older than me. "Who the hell are you?" I said, glaring as he gently lifted my arm. "I'm a nurse. Now come on and sit at the bed." The stranger walked over to the computer sitting down and turning back to me. "Well we haven't got all day now have we?" I huffed as i walked over to the small bed and sat down. "Now what's your name?" He asked politely. 'Michael Jones" I replied dully, thinking of what I could be doing right now.

"Hmm okay so Micool-" "My name is Michael. Not 'Micool'" I snapped. He smirked. "Well I just think Micool sounds a bit better. My name is Gavin by the way." I kinda like that name. Has a nice ring to it. "Well Gavin can you do your stupid job and fix my arm?" "Yes yes I'm on that now. So mind telling me how you got it like that?" Gavin said, inching his chair closer. "At football practice. Ryan fell on top off my arm. That big oaf" I said simply, trying not to make eye contact with him. 'Hmm I hope he didn't get hurt as well" He giggled. He picked up my arm and I cringed. "Sorry" He whispered softly.

As he inspected the arm he started making small jokes about different things he noticed about me. In turn i joked about his accent and his big ass nose. "Well Micool, I think it's best if you stay away from playing football until that heals." "No shit ass hole" Groaning,I stood up and walked towards the door. Gavin followed closely behind. I turned around and he grabbed my good arm, took out a pen and wrote down a number. Then he leaned in close.

"When ever you get hurt, make sure to call me first. Wouldn't want anyone touching _my_ Michael."


	2. Leave me alone

_‘What the fuck? His Michael? I barely know him!’_

I was walking down the hall towards the front entrance of the school. Apparently while I was in there with what’s his face, time flew by and I was gone for the rest of practice. I had about 3 phone calls from Ray and a text saying ‘you better not be flirting with your nurse’

My nurse.

Gavin.

_‘That asshole thinks he can go around giving out his number talking with that cheeky accent of his.  I’ll probably never see him again anyway.’_

 I let out a groan and pushed the doors open. I stopped and looked around the parking lot. “Fuck my life!” I yelled, as it became clear that Ray had left without me. There was literally only one car in the lot. ‘ _Oh fuck n-'_

   _“_ Well I didn’t think you would be waiting for me out here” That stupid British voice. I slowly turned and accepted my fate. “Hi Gavin...” I sighed and looked up at the taller man. He smirked and waved. “It seems that you are all alone. Don’t you have a ride?”

I scoffed, "good observation dumb ass, I don't have a ride. My friend left without me.

 His face lit up automatically and gave me a goofy grin. “Well how about I give you a ride then? It’ll be fun! We could get to know each other better”

 “Thanks but no thanks buddy." I started walking along the sidewalk. "I'd rather just walk the 3 miles to my house than take a ride with you." When i didn't hear a response, i relaxed and smiled. Finally. Then i hear the shuffling of footsteps catching up to mine. Fuck.

   "If you are insistent on walking home, then i will walk with you" Gavin was soon right next to me, keeping the same pace as i had.

"You don't understand the meaning of 'Leave me alone' very well" I muttered, making sure there was as much of a gap as possible between us. Surprisingly enough he did not actually attempt to fill in the space.

"Nobody really wants to be alone. Now quit being butt-hurt and tell me about yourself, Micool."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 45 minutes later and we arrived at my front door. Gavin had gotten me to spill some stuff about myself and i had learned about him as well.

 "Thank you for uh.. walking me home i guess?" I chuckled. i mean i guess he wasn't so bad.. we do kinda get along..

"No problem. Anything for my boi" He smiled. "Your boi? We've only known each other for like a couple of hours dude" Gavin's expression seemed to soften. "Well... you are an awesome person that is worthy of the title 'boi'" His expression quickly changed and he smiled at me. And for some reason i couldn't help but smile back.

"You are a dork dude." I glanced down at my good arm and saw his number. "Maybe I'll text you later"  I said as i got out the keys to my house.

"Really?" You could see the desperate hope in his eyes.

"Yeah well don't get your hopes up." I opened the door and walked in turning around and shutting the door, leaving the giggling idiot

outside.

 I threw my bag onto the couch and started to trudge towards my room. My mom wasn't home from work yet so i was all alone. Upon reaching my room, i sat down on the bed. i took out my phone from my pocket and unlocked it. I went to my address book and tapped 'Add a new contact'.

I dialed in the number that had almost faded from my wrist and saved it as Gavin. Maybe i would text him later. But right now I'm way too fucking tired and I've had enough of that guy for a few hours. I laid back in my bed and instantly fell into a blissful sleep.

 


	3. The Fault in Our Bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hey guys I am back again with another chapter! Sorry this one I s short, but I am going to add the next chapter tomorrow. You can consider this somewhat of a filler, but I hope you enjoy anyway. For the purpose of ease, This is Ray (~) and This (-)is Michael~

~ _About 1 hour later_ ~

 

I felt my senses come back as I woke up from my nap. That did shit for me, seeing as though I was even more tired and groggy than when I fell asleep. Sighing, I slowly reached over to my desk and grabbed my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I found the one I was looking for.

 

Should I really text him? What if he doesn't reply? Maybe I should call him. Wait no no bad idea let's just stick to texting. I'm not in the mood to have to answer questions verbally. He's going to ask me why I took so long or if I was flirting with my nurse. I opened my conversation with Ray and started typing.

 

 

_-Hey dude, thanks for leaving without me._

 

_~ Finally it took you that long to reply. Were you actually flirting with your nurse? And sorry dude Ryan asked if I could take him home. Who am I to deny a friend in need? hehe_

 

How did I know he would ask that?

 

_-Well.. uh I wouldn't call it flirting really... just uh casual conversation that resulted with me getting a number written on my wrist._

 

Once I sent that, I looked down at my wrist. The numbers were almost completely faded now.

 

~ _Wooaah Michael's getting all the ladies_  


 

_-Actually.. He isn't a lady_

 

_~ Oh alright so 'Woooahhh Michael's getting all the dudes'  How was he like?_

 

Ray has known I'm bi since before I did. He is my best friend and he has supported me no matter what. I really appreciate that. He's helped me a lot and I honestly don't know what I'd do without him.

 

_-Well he's British and pretty cute tbh. He talks a lot though but I don't really mind. He also has a big nose which is actually cute and I can't imagine him without it. He also calls me Micool. It's weird but I kind of like it._

 

_~Michael's in looooove_

 

_-Am not._

 

_~Are too. You haven't talked about someone like that since Lindsay. Trust me, I know my best friend dude._

 

Lindsay is my ex. We are still good friends now so there are no hard feelings between us. But what Ray is saying does have some truth to it. I haven't really felt like that again... until now

 

- _Well.. yeah but that doesn't mean I love the guy_  


 

_~Maybe not now_

_~But soon_

 

I scoffed. What does he know? I just met the guy like a couple of hours ago damn it.

 

_-Whatever you say dude._

 

_~Trust me. You'll come to your senses eventually. Oh and btw Ryan says he's really sorry for what happened to you arm_

 

_-Why didn't he just text me himself? He has my number._

 

_~That is a good question that I don't have the answer to._

 

_-Huh. Alright then I'll talk to you later okay?_

 

_~Okay._

_~Maybe okay will be our always <3_

 

_-Ray this is not The Fault in Our Stars_

 

_~No... It's The Fault in Our Bros <3_

 

_-Nerd. Bye_

 

_~Bye don't stay up too late texting your loverrrrr_

 

That asshole.


End file.
